Another year of school with you
by The Mysterious Fan Writer
Summary: Another year of school might be boring, but with your friends all is better. And in this school a beautiful girl called Serena is trying to be with her crush, a boy called Ash. She will have many problems, overall with some girls that are also in love of Ash; but Serena will have the help of new students. This is a story where it would have a battle of shippings of Ash and Serena.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. **

**PS: Throughout the history there will be two narrators: Protagonist (Shawn, or me) and one omniscient. **

* * *

Chapter 1: The first day. New friendships and discoveries

AUGUST

"The first day, start again with the same school routine: Waking up early in the morning, stay all afternoon at school while receiving homeworks, warnings, food often you do not like, and other things. At my other school was like the first day of school in high school, except that I did not receive warnings. That was what happened in South Africa and Peru (I have dual citizenship), but when my parents recieved an offer that was impossible to refuse, me, my parents and my brother moved to the United States, where I was to start a new life here (hey I was actually wanting to live in United States (A/N and Shawn: It is an awesome country) is much safer and cleaner than where I lived). And half of my life is in school, I have to restarted my studies in another school called Interworld, but it does not bother me, of all the schools I've seen this is the best and I was admitted by my top grades in my other schools so YAY, I just hope I do not scrub, and who knows maybe I can make new friends, but I will never forget my friends from Peru and South Africa-"I said, Shawn ...

* * *

"My first day at the school Interworld, I have already arrived, thank God it is not necessary to wear school uniform, in my other schools it was necessary, and I honestly felt in jail"-I said as I approached the door to go to school.

As I watched the lockers, I also saw that many high school students (A/N: I'm in 4th secondary) were from different nationalities, I know by the way as others had dressed and dictionaries to translate into English. Also I have to be honest, I was nervous, being a new guy and it had happened me before in Peru and I will not talk about it.

Suddenly the director approached to me.

"Very good morning Shawn"-said the director. "Are you excited for your first day?"-asked me the director.

"Hello principal, I feel nervous, I do not want to pass what I spend when I get to Peru when it was new"-I answered.

"Don't worry Shawn, you are not alone"-you said the director.

"What?"-I asked.

"In your grade there are two more students: A young black hair, but combined with red tones from Australia named Roger and a dark orange hair girl coming from Vietnam named Teresa"-said the director.

"Wow, so I am not the only new"-I said. "And for curiosity why this school is called Interworld?"-I asked.

"You see, Inter comes from international and world from this planet, this school is an international school that accepts many students from all over the world"-said the director.

"Amazing"-I said.

"Well my new student, you have to go to the 5th floor, there are the lockers, and if you go up 2 floors, there is the classroom with your teammates, good luck"-said the director while he retired to his office.

"Thanks, what my room is on the 5th floor"-I said surprised. "This will be a long day"-I said as I decided to go to the 5th floor.

* * *

On the fifth floor, I had gotten completely tired I pull my backpack to the floor to catch breath.

"Phew ... uffff, OK now time to see my locker"-I said as I continued my way to find my locker, but suddenly I heard a voice calling me.

"Hey you the guy with brown hair (A/N: This is the color of my hair), you forgot this"-said a boy with raven hair, with red and white hat, blue jacket with white lines, and I'd say his jeans were blue neutral.

"Oh thanks"-I replied as he gave my water bottle that fell out of my backpack. "You're welcome"-said the boy.

"One question, are you new?"-asked the boy.

"Yeah. Ohh and my name is Shawn"-I said.

"Mine is Ash"-Ash said.

"And you live here Ash?"I asked.

"Yes I am American of heart"-said Ash.

"Wow that's good, do you know where the lockers are?"-I asked.

"Yes I knew, follow me"-Ash said and ran off, I had to keep up but it was not as fast as him.

* * *

As Ash ran, I finally catch him, and I saw that he was down with a girl who at first I thought that she was blonde, but then I realized that the color of her hair was honey, tailed with a small tail horse, wearing a pink hat (she dropped to the ground), black blouse with white stripes, red skirt and stockings and black shoes. When I saw at the time I thought two things: that they collided and fell, or that girl was the girlfriend of Ash. Well as I did not want to interrupt their little time, so I decided to see what was going on as there was no one on the hall, except the two of them, and me.

"Oww, oh sorry Serena"-said Ash.

"No, pardon me Ash, I was so hurried" said Serena, and from what I could see, I saw a blush, I think it is his girlfriend.

"It was my fault, let me help you with your things that fell"-Ash said as he picked up the belongings of Serena.

"Thanks Ash"-said Serena.

While they were gathering their belongings, I saw that Ash was seeing Serena carefully all the time, I see that Ash likes seeing Serena without her hat, looked like a kind of enchantment impossible to resist.

"Well, there's nothing left"-said Ash.

"Thanks Ash"-said Serena, and I also see another blush, aww they are a perfect couple.

Suddenly, a girl with orange hair interrupted Ash and Serena's moment, I think she's Teresa by the orange hair.

"Hey Ash, the professor urgent calls you"-said the girl with orange hair with an annoyed tone.

"But ..."-Ash said, but was interrupted by the girl.

"Now"-said forcefully that made Ash went with her putting a face of "sorry" to Serena, but before they left, I saw that the girl made a face Serena in "he's mine and he will never ever be yours, understood", which left Serena with a depressed face, immediately I decided to go where she is understand what was happening.

"Serena you okay?"-I asked.

"I'm fine, and who are you, and how you know my name?"-asked Serena.

"My name is Shawn, I'm new here, and I saw what happened between Ash and you"-I replied. "Is he your boyfriend?"-I asked.

"What, no, no"-said very blushed Serena denying what I said, but I suspected that she wanted to say something else, or she did not want to deny what she said.

"OK you don't need to blush, but you should not let Teresa intimidate you"-I replied.

"Teresa, who is she?"-asked more calmly.

"The girl who put you the of face "he's mine, not yours and will never happen, understood me""-I said.

"That girl is called Misty, is one of the popular girls and the most feared of the school also is globally a youth champion in water sports, and is in love with Ash, who is also popular and globally recognized for his heroism to save many lives in different countries"-said Serena, and what I notice was a sad face.

"Ohh, OK, but why did you didn't defend yourself?-I asked. "Also, if you're in love with Ash, do not let her get you down"-I said.

"What, no, no I'm in love with Ash"-she said completely red.

"Serena I may be a boy but I know when a person is in love with another, and also your blushing face tells me another story"-I said.

"OK, yeah I'm in love with Ash-"said blushing Serena.

"But still I have no chance with Ash by the competition, even Misty has done everything possible to prevent Ash to notice me since I came to secundary"-said sad Serena.

"Come Serena do not be discouraged, maybe is not a strong competition"-I said.

"What I refer to competition, there is a large, Misty and 3 other girls are also in love with him"-said Serena.

"Just that"-I said.

"And all 3 are world famous, while I am a nobody"-said Serena, and I can assure that she was going to cry; this left me speechless.

"Serena do not worry, do not think negative, I'm sure Ash feel something for you"-I replied, and I think even if it was the right thing to say her how Ash put his face when the two were on the floor, my sense was telling me ought to not say that yet.

"Thanks Shawn, you're a good person"-said Serena calmed.

"You're welcome, excuse me but I have to go put my stuff in the locker"-I said. "Do not worry, I'll see you later, ohh and lockers are on the left"-said Serena. "Thanks Serena, well see you later"-I said to him as I went into the hall of the left. "It seems I have already made a new friend"-I thought.

* * *

Already in the lockers, I left my things and went to the 7th floor, on the way I thought of the people that I just met.

"Ash, a boy who seems to have feelings for Serena, I will ask then if he feels the same for her or something similar. Serena, a girl who is in love with Ash, very cute, she and Ash are a good couple, I hope to be good friends with them. Finally Misty, one of the competition of Serena, poor Serena, her heart has suffered a lot, I think I should do something to help her"-I thought.

When I passed the 6th floor, I ran and got crashed with two students, a boy with black hair and red liness and was with footbal balll with him, and a girl with orange black hair. I think they were with me new on this school.

"Sorry"-I said.

"No, no problem"-said the boy, while he was playing with his ball.

"Wow you're good at football"-said the girl.

"Thank you Teresa"-said the boy, and the look on his face, I'm sure of one thing: love at first sight.

"And you are new students"-I said.

"Yes, my name is Roger, and I am from Australia"-said Roger.

"My name is Teresa and I come from Vietnam"-said Teresa.

"My name is Shawn and I am from South Africa but spent my childhood and youth in Peru until I moved here. So I would consider myselg part Peruvian"-I said.

"How do you know..." said Roger, but suddenly lost control of the ball and the ball fell to a boy with red cap, Ash.

"Ow, who threw this?"-said Ash.

"Sorry, I lost control of the ball"-said Roger.

"Now what, I think you should improve your game"-Ash said while passing the ball between the legs of Roger.

"Wow, did not expect that, you play football well"-said Roger.

"Yes, the United States specializes in american football, baseball and/or basketball, but I specialize more in football from England"-said Ash.

"My name is Roger"-said Roger.

"Ash Ketchum"-said Ash.

"Ash Ketchum, or you are the one who saved many young lives worldwide. Oh and my name is Teresa"-Teresa said.

"Yes it is true, hi Teresa. Ohh Shawn we meet again"-said Ash.

"Exactly, and I got a question to ask you"-I said.

"I hear"-said Ash.

"You see ..."-I was going to ask him about Serena, but the bell rang, and we all had to go to touch our classrooms.

"Better in the lunch"-said Ash.

"OK"-I said, annoyed with the bell.

* * *

On the classroom everyone was there, Ash, Serena, Teresa, Roger, me, Misty, other students I don't know yet, ... and another girl, oh no, please God tell me this must be a joke, not her, someone else but not her. Then a teacher comes to the classroom.

"Good morning students, I will be your tutor in this year of high school, my name is Carl (A/N: Invented.) And I teach math, as I can see there are new faces here, now present yourselfs"-said Carl and then me, Teresa and Rogerstand up and we turned in front.

"My name is Roger and I come from Australia"-said Roger.

"My name is Teresa and I am from Vietnam"-said Teresa.

"My name is Shawn and I am from South African and part Peruvian"-I said, as I felt that the girl was looking at me with a face of "this idiot is here again to cause trouble in this school, what ever I'll take care of him"

"Alright students return to your desks, and as everybody knows the rules, for the news they explained it to you when you passed the exam to enter (A/N: an examination to enter to this college was required), it's time to announce that next week will be given out elections for president and vice president of the grade, those wishing to apply must have a higher average 7 (A/N: This school is graded from 1 to 10) and have until Friday to apply, should only talk to me and'll check your averages and that's it, now continue with the class"-said Carl.

* * *

After a few hours, which obviously will not describe what happened, because it will be boring, though perhaps sonner something funny could happen, who knows; it came the first break, all were gone, or at least that's what I thought, but before I leave the room, I decided to run for president, because in my previous school I was chosen since that "girl" left my old school.

"Sorry teacher I was wanting to ..."-I was going to say but I was interrupted by Melany, that was the name of the girl that has bothered me in my other school (which I mentioned above) and she competed in everything I did, I could not believe how is that she was accepted at this school.

"Professor I sign up to be president of the grade"-said Melany.

"Well according to your report Melany all is right, you are postulated"-said Carl. "What you wanted to say Shawn?"-asked Carl.

"Mmmm ... Thanks for the class professor, see you later"-I said, but I did not wanted to say that, I had to do because of Melany, while disappointed I retired to recess.

* * *

After recess, and a few hours of class, it was time to go to eat in the cafeteria, and I must say it is much larger than the in my older school and better, I could choose what I wanted to eat, and if you did not wanted to eat today, you did not have to spend money, every day I think how my life would be like if I had been to this school since I was a child. After taking my food, I did not know where to eat, I was very shy, but as I was walking, I came across Serena.

"Oh, hello Serena"-I said.

"Hi Shawn, will you come to lunch with me and Ash?"-asked Serena.

"Sure"-I said while I was going with Serena where Ash was. "Oh, and Serena about you and Ash"-I said.

"Yeah ..."-Serena said something blushing.

"Don't worry I'll help you with Ash"-I said.

"Really"-said Serena.

"Yes is what good people like me, and also I see a spark of romance between you two"-I said.

"Thanks, and also please don't tell him how I feel about him"-Serena said.

"Do not worry"-I said.

"Thanks Shawn, you're a good friend"-Serena said with a smile.

"Thanks"-I said smiling too, first day, and I already have a friend.

* * *

Already on the table, I saw that Ash was making friends with Teresa and Roger, was much faster than I thought.

"It seems we see again Shawn and Serena hello"-said Ash.

"Yes Ash, we quickly got rid of class"-I said as I sat in front of Ash, while Serena sat near Ash.

"What was it you wanted to ask me?" Ash asked, leaving me with a blank mind. "Oh no I can't tell him, I cannot say that in front of the whole secundary, and Ash"-thought and trying to think in a fake question while Serena looked at me with a worried face. "I was wanting to ask you if you have been president of your class"-I said with a good sigh, like Serena.

"Yes, I've been since I get into high school"-said Ash.

"Wow that's awesome, I think that you have are already participating"-I said. "No, I won't"-said Ash.

"Why not"-I asked.

"Same should I ask you"-said Ash.

"Huh?"-I said.

"When class was over, I saw you that you were wanting to be the president, but then you retired when Melany interrupted you"-Ash said. " Why did you retire"-Ash asked.

"Ufff... see, Melany and I were going to the same school when I was in 1st of secondary, she was completely hated and feared in my school, when she complained about something or wanted something, she always won with the typical excuse that their parents were professionals lawyers who would sue anyone, for she to always wins, and for me it was a chain that I had taken until the 3rd of secondary, that year I got to high school, all students in the school held for a week a party because of Melany exit. So I don't want to get that same chain again, it is impossible to compete against her"-I said.

"Never give up until the end"-said Ash.

"Uhh"-I said.

"If she is such a threat as you say, then you have my support to become the president of the class"-said Ash.

"Mine too"-said Serena.

"And mine, we just met today, but I've always hated that kind of people who are like Melany"-said Roger.

"Also me"-said Teresa.

"Thanks guys, tomorrow I will get inscribed to be the president of the class" I said triumphantly.

* * *

And at the end of the school, the buses were arriving, then I took the opportunity to ask a question to Ash...

"Hey Ash, I have something to ask you"-I said.

"I hear you"-said Ash.

"Do you have feelings for Serena more than friendship?"-I asked.

My question left completely frozen Ash, looked like he could not answer that ...

"I ... do not like saying this, but I cannot decide by Serena and more girls"-said Ash.

"What?"-I asked confused.

"First of all do not say anything to Serena, please I don't want to lose her forever"-said Ash.

"OK"-I said.

"You see, there's a part of me that tells me that Serena should already be in love of another guy, and that same part tells me to set other girls, among them are 4 and are called May, Dawn, Iris and Misty, I do not know how to explain that part of my body is telling me that, or am I hallucinating. But another part of me says that me and Serena would be a great couple (Shawn: Ash begins to blush and get nervous when he starts to say this), I have feelings for her beautiful eyes, her honey-colored hair with a little pony tail, her face is very beautiful ... you will see I have something more to say, Serena and I ... "-Ash was going to end, but the school bus came to pick him up. "I'll tell you tomorrow, like Roger and Teresa, and remember not to tell any of this to Serena"-said Ash. "Bye thanks for the information, your secret crush on Serena is protected"-I said as I waited for my bus to arrived.

"Do not say it so loud, I don't want Serena to know"-said Ash nervous, but my sense was saying that he did not want to deny it

"OK. Tomorrow"-I said. "Wow, so Ash does not know what girl to choose, but a part of him that is completely in love with Serena, poor Serena she will be suffering from now because of those girls, especially Misty. But I'm sure Ash will choose Serena . But Ash was referring to parts of his body, perhaps refers to his heart, brain, his sense, well anyway, I try to discover during my school year"-I said, suddenly the school bus comes and I enter there and then I end on my home.

* * *

"Ash and Serena, what else would I know of them? Teresa and Roger, what secrets those they hide, of course if they have? Melany and Misty, I wonder who of them will win in a battle of death, and if both die, it would be a breeze for me and Serena. What else waits for me tomorrow, what was Ash was wanting to say about him and Serena? Tomorrow some of my questions will be answered and I hope this year would be the best I've ever had"-I thought as I finished writing my experience on my first day, and then fall asleep ...

To be continued ...

* * *

**It seems that's all for now, so this story will have 50 episodes, will run from the month of August 2014 until July 2015, will be very long and every Monday a new chapter will appear, and also every 4 or 5 episodes I will go to the next month, and July will only have 2 episodes. See ya until Saturday for Titanic, bye.**

**Mysterious Fan Writer**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Note: I do not own Pokemon. **_

_**So for now this story has begun, every Monday a new episode, we'll see how it goes with this chapter. And without further ado, let's get this story.**_

_**"Can you give me a clue of what is going to happen today"-said a voice. **_

_**Shawn are you doing here, you should be in your room? **_

_**"I escape, I wanted to know what will happen"-said Shawn. **_

_**I know what will happen in the story, I've created, and if you do not go back to your room, I will change what will happen in the next chapter and believe me you will not be pleased, and I'll give you a hint of what will happen: You and Melany are going to kiss. **_

_**"What, no, no please kill me before I'd rather that than have to kiss that hateful"-said Shawn. **_

_**So either you go or you go. Sorry for the interruption, and now begins the story. **_

_Chapter 2: Memories of Childhood _

"So I just started my first day and I already have 4 friends, Roger, Teresa, Ash and Serena. And also I discovered that Serena is in love of Ash, and Ash also has feelings for Serena, but he have not confirmed yet, but I'm sure that he has feelings for Serena much stronger than by the other girls within the jurisdiction of Serena"-I said.

_While looking for my books to go to school, I found a picture of when I was a kid, and with a child with black hair, and a girl of blonde hair (that's what I thought), I do not remember very well what had happened there, but I had no time, I decided to take what I need including the photo and went to school in addition to discover that nothing more was to tell Ash that had to do with him and Serena... _

_Now in college, everything was normal as on the first day, everyone was there, so I decided to go find Ash in lockers, but still did not know what was going through my head in that picture... _

_In the locker room, it was hard to find Ash and they had different sections of lockers and I find him, it took a while, but finally found it, he was talking to Roger and Teresa. _

"Hey Ash, Teresa and Roger how are you?"-I asked.

"Well Shawn"-said Ash.

"And where is Serena?"-I asked.

"The bus is going to take a while for traffic"-said Ash.

"Ah OK, do you remember what you were going to say yesterday?"-I asked. "Oh yeah I was going to talk to you and Roger and Teresa"-Ash said.

"Tell us what?"-asked Roger.

"About how I met Serena"-said Ash.

"Ah that's what you were going to tell us"-I said.

"If you let me explain: All started in a picnic day when I was about 9 years"-said Ash.

_(Time for a flash back) _

_It was a quiet afternoon, and the Ketchum family were going to have a picnic while they were getting ready the meal, Ash had the permission of his mother that he will venture into the forest... _

_On the forest, which was covered by many trees and there was no noise from the city, Ash was going all over the place to relax felt that everything was fine, but suddenly a scream of a girl was heard and Ash decided go to see what happened... _

_Whose voice had come, it was a little girl short hair honey with a straw hat and a pink dress, she was sitting in a tree, it seemed that she had hurt her right leg._

"My leg, I can not feel"-said the little girl.

Then something in the bushes began to move, the scared little began to cry. That was Ash on the bushes.

"Uh why do re you crying?"-Ash asked. "My name is Ash, and yours?"-He asked.

"My name is Serena, and a bug with many legs bit my leg"-Serena said still crying.

"Do not worry, you'll get better with this"-Ash said as he pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and tied it to the bited leg of Serena. "And are you better?"-Ash asked.

"Auuu" Serena said this time with a weak voice.

"And if we try this: Pain go now, and leave Serena free"-said Ash moved his hands like trying to make a spell.

"It does not work, I still feel the pain"-said Serena.

"Never give up until the end"-said Ash, as he stood and gave his hand to Serena.

_Serena didn't know what to do, rather than brought her hand to his, then Ash grab her's and impulse her. It looked like she would fall, so she closed her eyes, and during that time she felt something warm over her body, that was Ash, who had caught her with his arms in a kind of hug, and when Serena opened her eyes, she looked (still hugging Ash) Ash. _

"Are you okay Serena?"-Ash asked.

_And when Serena was going to respond, she fainted but still holding Ash's hand and her hat fell also; this left very worried Ash. _

"Serena please answer please, what kind of bug bit you, there are some with completely fatal bites?"-Ash said worried about the state of Serena.

"One ... with ... 8 feet very thin... and black color ..."-Serena said very weak. "Don't worry I'll take you to a doctor as soon as possible"-Ash said as she led Serena in his arms where his parents to take her to a doctor.

_As Ash did not know very well the bug bites he decided to hurry, because he felt that Serena did not have much time in this world; as he ran out of the forest, a boy with brown hair top with them._

"Sorry I do not have so much time, do you know where is the way out of this forest?"-Ash asked.

"What, and why are carrying that girl ..?"-the brown boy said.

"It's a bug that bit her, it had 8 very thin legs and black color, I don't have so much time left, you know please where is the exit?"-Ash asked desperately for the life of Serena.

"Look I do know the way out, but let me analyze the bug bite, this forest is full of healing plants that can help us"-said the brown.

"Okay"-Ash said as he put Serena down gently.

"Mmm ..." -was analyzing the boy. "We have not so much time, the bite is from a black widow, is one of the most deadly, stay here and take care of the girl, I know very well what kind of plants can help us"-said the boy as he walked away from Ash and Serena.

"OK, thanks for everything"-said Ash.

_As the boy began his quest in search of healing plants, Ash (who still would not let Serena's hand) was very worried about her. _

"Serena resists, please" Ash said while his other hand stroked her face and hair of Serena, and then kisses her on the cheek.

"I'm back, and I have the plants"-said the child.

"Okay, now how are you going to use them?"-Ash said.

"We must crush and combine them with some water, then you have to rub the mixture into the leg, exactly where the bite is"-said the child.

"Okay, I'll help"-said Ash.

_After getting the mixture, Ash rub it on Serena's leg and let her to repose._

"She'll be fine, right?"-Ash asked concerned because Serena did not respond. "Uhh ..."-said the child, as he check his watch and thought it was very late, and it would be difficult to tell Ash that Serena is death, they had been slow to make the mixture.

_But something unexpected happened, Ash began to feel that someone was squeezing her hand, and when he turned his face to see what was happening, and saw that Serena was reacting. _

"Ash, is that you?"-Serena asked.

"Serena" said Ash happy that hug Serena, which left her with a blushing face, while the child was confused, he knew how long it would take for Serena's dead, he did not know how to explain how it is that the poison had been delayed react.

_(End of Flashback) _

"And that's how I met her, after that I do not remember what happened next and who was the brown guy"-Ash said.

"Wow, so you save Serena's life"-said Roger.

"So romantic"-Teresa said wiping tears from her face.

"Mmm, sounds like something familiar"-I thought. "And Serena knows that you carry her all the way and you carres her face and hair?"-I asked Ash.

"Uhhh ..."-Ash said little nervous. "Oh, wait I have something more to show"-Ash said, I'm sure that Serena did not know what happened when she was faint and Ash didn't said her.

_And Ash takes a photo of his backpack as a child._

"Look this is a picture I found in my house, in this photo I'm with Serena, and with that brown boy"-Ash said showing the photo to me, Roger and Teresa.

"No way"-I said.

"Uhh ..."-they all said.

"You have to see this"-I said as I took the photo that I found in the morning. "Look at this"-I said, as I showed the photo to Ash, Teresa and Roger.

"WHAT, how is that you have the same picture of me, unless ... You're the boy with brown hair, you helped me to save Serena"-Ash said surprised as Teresa and Roger.

"Yes, and now I remember something that happened that day"-I said, remembering what happened after saving Serena and told them to Ash, Roger and Teresa; but before he can tell, Serena arrived.

"Hey guys"-Serena said.

"Serena you are not gone believe it, remember the time we met"-said Ash.

"Yes Ash" Serena said blushing a little.

"Well you still remember the guy who also helped me to save you"-Ash said. "Yes"-said Serena.

"As you go forward, Shawn knew us since when we were children"-said Ash. "Seriously, thanks Shawn"-Serena said.

"Yes, Ash told me, Teresa and Roger how you met and extras and other things"- I said.

"What other things did you tell them Ash, perhaps something what happened when I was unconscious?"-Serena asked.

"Uhh, Shawn why do not you tell what else happened after we saved Serena"-Ash said blushing a little bit avoiding the question of Serena.

"Okay"-I said.

_(Another Flashback) _

_After saving Serena, Ash hugged her, and this happened when Ash broke the hug._

"Sorry for the hug Serena, is that even though we just met, I was so afraid to lose you"-said Ash bit nervous.

"Ash is okay" Serena said still blushing.

"Well, my name is Shawn, what are your names?"-I asked.

"Ohh, mine is Serena"-Serena said.

"And mine is Ash" Ash said.

_Suddenly some adults approached to the kids... _

"Shawn are you there"-said an adult

"Mom"-I said.

"But what are you doing here and who are these children?"She asked.

"Well, I was walking around and I found them and helped them"-I said.

"And something more that you should say?"-asked again.

"Nothing else"-I said.

_Suddenly other women's voices were heard, and then there were 2 women._

"Serena you had worried me"-said Grace.

"Ash thank Arceus you're fine"-said Delia.

"Well tell me what is happening?"-asked my mother.

"Leave it to me"-Ash said getting up from the ground with Serena.

_After Ash explained all mothers ... _

"And that's what happened"-said Ash, but he missed what happened when Serena was unconscious.

"Serena you should be more careful, and thanks Ash and Shawn for helping my daughter"-said Grace.

"Ash I'm impressed"-said Delia.

"Me too Shawn"-said my mother.

"And what if we have lunch together every, if they want, because you probably have to get back to work?"-She asked.

"It would be perfect"-said Delia.

"Come on"-said Grace.

_And so after finishing lunch, mothers were good friends, like their children, and spent a short childhood together. _

_(End of Flashback) _

"And that is what it happened after Ash saved Serena"-I said.

"I remember now"-said Ash.

"Yes"-said Serena something red.

"But what happened next, because yesterday you did not know Shawn, and there are still more questions, you know what happened next?"-Teresa asked. "Well yes, you see, I'm wasn't moving to the U.S., I was just visiting, I stayed less than a month and then went back to Peru"-I said.

"Ahh"-said Teresa.

"And then what happened between Ash and Serena?"-asked Roger.

"For me, my mother received a better job offer in another state of the United States, and I had to go with her"-said Serena.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh"-said all except Ash.

"And then at the beginning of high school, Serena moved again, just returned to the same state as me, and we became friends again"-said Ash, and I saw Serena, somewhat sad note insurance because Ash still considered her as a friend and do not realize the immense love she feels for him, and the blind love he feels for her.

"I see, now it makes sense"-I said.

_Suddenly the bell rang and we all went to our rooms to tolerate another day at school. _

_Then at recess after registering to become the presidence of the grade, I came across Melany (what bad)..._

"Well, well, look what Peru brought to this country"-Melany said with a sarcastic tone.

"I do not want any trouble with you, I did nothing wrong to you, I just want to go to my locker"-I said.

"You have guts to compete against me after what happened in Peru remember"-Melany said.

"Maybe you won the elections there, but I have to remind you that you cheat"-I said annoyed.

"Seriously, that lie from you Shawn"-she said.

"But I assure you that in this school if I win the election no matter what you do, and not resort of cheating you do."-I said with a serious tone.

"I'll see you soon"-Melany said as she leave away from me.

_Then a familiar voice came to me... _

"Wow, I never knew that was the real attitude of Melany"-said the voice.

"Ohh, hello Serena, yeah this is the true form of Melany. And by the way, I notice you something sad when the doorbell rang"-I said. "It is what Ash said?"- I asked.

"That's why. He still considers me a friend"-Serena said something blushing.

"I suspected from the beginning"-I said.

"Ahhh damn, I'd like to tell her what happened when she was unconscious"-I thought.

"And if he forgot the times we had when we were little, and if he have already fell in love with another girl"-Serena said very sad.

"Come on Serena don't get discouraged, I know that your love for Ash is very strong, you and he know since childhood (which in many cases people who had a friendship of children, rather than Ash saved Serena is equal to future love), and it is impossible for him to forget the moments you shared on your childhood, and I am sure that you and Ash before finishing this school year will be more than just friends"-I said with much confidence.

"Thanks Shawn" Serena said.

_(Change of narrator omniscient now) While near were Shawn and Serena were talking..._

"What an interesting secret Shawn"-said a mysterious voice.

_(Now as narrator Shawn) After completing the recess and classes, I ended up having lunch in the cafeteria with Ash, Serena, Roger and Teresa, we were discussing how to help me in the presidential elections..._

"All right, since you are already registered first of all have to think about that will promise to school for students votes"-Ash said.

"What could I promise?"-I asked.

"You could promise more time to do homework"said Ash.

"Good idea"-I said.

"After that, you have to make your campaign"-said Ash.

"What?"-I asked.

"Posters" said Ash.

"Advertising in the school newspaper"-said Serena.

"Serena great idea"-said Ash, which left a little blush on Serena's cheeks.

"How about if I sell things to increase my campaign"-I suggested myself.

"It's perfect, you can sell not only school supplies, you can sell desserts and this money will be for the needy people"-said Ash.

"I can help with desserts"-said Serena.

"My friend, of all people I've met who can cook, Serena is the perfect girl for that"-Ash said, which made Serena blush a lot.

"Teresa and I can get them school supplies"-said Roger

"This is perfect, my campaign will be amazing"-I said.

"But remember, do not get to celebrate too soon"-said Ash.

"Right," I said. "Well you know what to do next week"-said Ash.

"Thank you all, I promise that will not disappoint you"-I said.

_(Changing to omniscient narrator) _

_While somewhere else in the cafeteria, at the lockers some students were having a private conversation. _

"What I am here and why you called him?"-asked a girl with her hair tied up. "Yes, it had better be important"-said a boy with black hair.

"Well it is, and if you help me, I will help you with your love problems"-said the girl.

"What?"-said the girl with her hair tied up, and the boy.

"Does these names sound familiar... Ash and Serena"-said the girl.

"That s%#&"-said the girl with her hair tied up angry.

"That b#%$&"- said the boy.

"Well, you have the resources needed, and at the end everyone will be satisfied: you stay with the people you love most, those people do not end up together, and I'll take what I want"-said the girl. "Do we have a deal?"-asked girl offering him her hand.

"We have a deal"-the boy and the girl said accepting her hand.

"Perfect"said the girl. "If this does not work, I still have other baits tomanipulate easily"-thought the girl...

_To be continued ..._

_**And that's all please leave your reviews bye. **_

_**"Hey what happens to you, you should do something nice for them after what happened yesterday and today"-said a mysterious voice. **_

_**Shawn you again **_

_**"Yes, but what I say is seriously"-said Shawn. **_

_**You're right, what happened yesterday is that Titanic did not post because I went light and my DVD got wrong, but I'll fix it. And today I was checking my fanfic "The battle for the love of Ash" and also I got some more reviews, and it has been seen 10,000 visits, that joy it is for me to give information about my fanfics: **_

_**'This story will have special episodes which were held at a known, new holiday, etc, there will be in August, but in September there will be one hint: **_

_**It is celebrated on China. **_

_**As long as that "Medieval Chronicles of a true love" this or next Wednesday premiere, there will be princesses, separate kingdoms, a love, maybe someone dies, family memories. **_

_**"Hallelujah, well done"-said Shawn. "Respond to the user also leave you a question"-said Shawn. **_

_**Okay: Guest: Neither of the pokemon made up, better read the chapters (8) and maybe you can get some conclusions. That's all Chau.**_


End file.
